


Demon Lord Defanged and Dethroned

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Dominant - Freeform, Feminization, Gaslighting, Hypnosis, M/M, Size Difference, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: An older sorcerer is fed up with his Demon Lord's behavior. So he decides to show him where he really belongs.





	Demon Lord Defanged and Dethroned

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The war against Humanity was going strong. The young Demon Lord, brash and rough as he might be, was dangerously effective. Going on the front lines often to deal with any straggling territories that didn't submit themselves to him, and frequently repelling any wayward hero that might try to challenge his dominion.  
  
All that was fine and dandy, but for the demon sorcerer Katsuo, that didn't matter. Not when he was the frequent target of that little man's horrid teasing. Several pointed words aimed towards his physique, his weight, the effectiveness of his spells, and even his general age.  
  
"Why, he's just... Oooh, I have to teach him a lesson... Teach him what happens to people like him that don't show their magic users the respect they deserve. What does he know, anyway? He's a punch-first and ask-questions-later kind of boy..." The fat sorcerer muttered, only for a glint to emerge in his eyes. "...Yes, yes he wouldn't question that at all, would he? No, this is going to work exactly as I want it to."   
  
The older demon started to grin as he slinked into the shadows of the Demon Lord's castle, snickering as his plan slowly began to form.  
  
\---  
  
"Servants! Where are my snacks? My massage? I'm weary after that last fight, and I want the best kind of pampering and comfort that you useless lot can provide. And where's that mage I've deigned my chew toy? I want his fat ass to appear before me so I can have fun ridiculing him for his choices!"  
  
The blue-skinned fair-formed young Demon Lord laughed as he threw his hands behind his head, grinning rather smoothly as he demanded many a thing from his subservient servants, knowing that there was no way they were going to deny him what he wanted, lest they end up a char on the floor or worse.   
  
His laughing soon stopped as he noticed the red-robed older demon making his way towards the throne. "Ah! Fatsuo! There you are! Decided to try on a diet yet?" The blue-skinned youth started running his mouth the second he laid his eyes on the magic-user, baring his fangs in delight...  
  
Only for a slight glow to emanate from the older man's eyes as he cast the subtlest of spells he had in his repertoire. [Gaslight]. A spell that would ensure that the Demon Lord had no chance to resist his words, even as they led him down a path of lewd actions and lewd thoughts.  
  
"I've been trying, milord, but as you can see, I've been as unsuccessful as the unsightly humans are at resisting your might. But, there is one thing I want to confirm with you. And it concerns your reign as a lord." Katsuo said, his voice taking on a softly booming yet captivating tone as he climbed up the steps to his lord's throne.  
  
"My... reign? Fatsuo? What's wrong with my reign?" The blue-skinned boy asked aloud, only for the older man's finger to meet his lips, quieting him down shortly afterward.  
  
The sorcerer cleared his throat as he slowly opened up his robes, revealing his overweight, red-skinned form... and his rather sizable looking fatherly fuck-rod. "If I recall olden demonic traditions, the Demon Lord is the one that's most well endowed amongst the entire demon race. And, well, I consider myself quite gifted in that regard. The size of the brood I command should be more than enough extra evidence of such."   
  
Silence hung in the air as the Demon Lord stared straight ahead at that dominant dad-bod and the dick that was limply rubbing up against his thigh. "...Yeah, that sounds like it'd be something the old coots would say... What about it, are you implying you're a better ruler..?" He asked aloud, not aware of the absurdity of what he was talking about, nor the red blush coating his blue cheeks.  
  
Katsuo smiled as he motioned towards the loincloth that was draped on the youthful lord's crotch. "Please, you just have to lift that cloth to try and challenge my claim. Then I will return to my position as your loyal sorcerer, and everything will remain as it always has been."  
  
"Hmph! Well, if it'll make you happy, Fatsuo, then I'll show you how mistaken you are!" The young demon replied as he lifted his loincloth... only to reveal the tiniest, prettiest puny pecker that the older demon had ever seen before. "See, it's clearly the cock fit for a Lord. You know it, I know it, now shut up and get back to your post." His words, despite being filled with a truth he believed in... were wavering. He was gradually losing confidence, once confronted with the size difference...  
  
The demon sorcerer tsked as he gently reached down to cup the boy's beautiful bulge, slowly running his thumb along the tip of the tremblingly tiny cock... "You're delusional, milord. In fact, how about I take the throne for a moment, so that I may teach you just how wrong you are?"  
  
The youthful lord huffed as he climbed out of his throne, only for the open-robed Katsuo to take his place... before he then sat back down on the older demon's lap, letting him look down at his cock in comparison to his servant's. "You're the delusional one, Fatsuo! See, mine's clearly bigger, and fatter too!"  
  
"You're not seeing clearly, milord. Let my hands guide yours, and we'll see how you feel when your cock climaxes..." The sorcerer remarked as he grabbed ahold of his lithe lord's hands before slowly pulling them down towards that sissy-sized schlong below.   
  
Once the boy's fingertips touched the thing he called a cock, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Feeble squirts of foamy cum ran out of the slit on the very tip of his rod, as Katsuo's increasingly subtle control over him caused his shaft to be his most potent weak spot. "W-WHu... Whys... how..."  
  
The sorcerer continued to dismissively shake his head as he slowly lifted the boy as his cock in tandem grew erect. "Oh, it's just your body deciding that you've been proven inadequate for your position. Instead, I'll christen it with its newest role. The role of the new Demon Lord's cock sock. You'll look much happier once you're filled with a real cock."  
  
"W-Wait, that's not going to fit, that's not going to fit at all!" The former Demon Lord protested, his eyes flashing as he seemingly broke from the sorcerer's spell for a brief moment...  
  
Only for his eyes to roll right back into the back of his head as his ass sunk straight down on the older demon's boy-breaking cock. It didn't even take more than a few seconds for him to climax, especially as he felt the tip of Katsuo's cock pushing straight up against his prostate.  
  
His hips were trying to thrust forward instinctively, but there was no way to do so. His ass was too filled with the older demon's dick to move, even if his instincts disagreed and tried to desperately puppeteer his body to move in the way that would bring him the most pleasure.  
  
"Well, milord? Was I right, or was I wrong? Am I more fit to be the Demon Lord based on the size of my cock, and will you give me your title and your domain so a real man can govern?" The sorcerer's words were soft as he whispered them straight into the young lord's mind, erasing any hostile thought that might act against his wishes...  
  
"YES! YOU WERE RIGHT, PLEASE! PLEASE!"  
  
"Please what, young man?" Katsuo replied as his smile twisted into a smirk, especially as he slowly started rubbing the horny demon's thighs while he was hilted inside of him...  
  
"PLEASE LET ME CUM, PLEASE DESTROY MY ASS!" The former Lord's eyes were completely consumed by a pink and lustful color as he tried to lift himself upward, to relieve his prostate of the pressure and try to regain some semblance of his sanity in the process...  
  
The newly christened Demon Lord chuckled. "Ask Daddy nicely, and he will give his young toy what he deserves." The words continued to fill up the Cock Sock's mind as he was driven further and further down the road of degeneracy by the simple act of talking down to him like a disappointed dad...  
  
"DADDY! WRECK ME!" The former Lord's vocabulary was quickly disintegrating as he pleaded, his pitiful pecker pulsating with need...  
  
A need that was fulfilled as he felt the tip of Daddy's cock smash against his prostate. He could feel his spirit practically leaving him as he climaxed several times in the span of a few seconds, only to pass out straight on top of the older Demon's cock.  
  
"Good boy." Katsuo whispered as his devilish smile curved further upward, while he closed his robes around his new cock-holster. Things were going to change for the better from then on...  
  
\---  
  
Days later, things had gotten a lot more orderly. The chaos that the rough young Demon Lord caused had been quelled, but in return, Humanity had a chance to fight back. They would gradually be making their way to the castle of the new Lord, in numbers that might not be easily dealt with.  
  
"Daddy, what should we do?" The blue-skinned maid that was firmly situated by the side of the new Lord's throne at all times, to make an example of what would happen if he was ever crossed, spoke worriedly to his bigger Master.  
  
"Let them come. You know what happens to those that disrespect me, don't you, dear?" The new Lord, or rather the former sorcerer Katsuo, smiled wickedly at his blue-skinned Cock Sock.  
  
Who could only giggle as a trail of cum ran down his thigh. "Of course. They'll be broken, just like you broke me, Daddy." His eyes flashed a delighted pink as he spoke, and as the tiny bulge within his panties throbbed for a brief moment.  
  
The Demon Lord 'Daddy' Katsuo smiled as he peered straight ahead. Ready for anything that the humans could throw at him.  
  
They'd learn not to disobey their Daddy.


End file.
